Destined
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: Fem!Inuyasha, Inucest. What if when inuyasha's mom died Sesshomaru went out to look for her haunted by his father's words? What if Sesshomaru finds someone to potect? What if later on they are forced into a world where everything they know is changed?
1. Meeting

**This story idea came from a dream I had. I hope that I captured Sesshomaru to some degree, but I'm sorry if he's OOC to some people. Yes, it involves Inucest, and a genderbent Inuyasha. Don't Flame, or it will be deleted. This is also one thing I noticed, Flamers usually flame things about stories such as Yaoi or genderbending. It usually shows those things in the summary, so no offense intended, but read before you flame. If it states it in the summary, don't read. That's over with Please enjoy this story, and try to drop a review.**

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Pov

It is still unbelievable that father died saving that human wench and that hanyou child they had together. My inner beast agrees with his decision only because for some reason in the seven hells that human was his destined mate and not my mother. That is the only reason this Sesshomaru has to not be against his decision. If this wasn't my father's last wish I would not be out here looking for that twice damned hanyou child.

When news came that the woman father mated with died I would of left the hanyou out to fend for itself. I left only because father's last words seemed to keep me up at night. **Do you have someone to protect?** It was these words that made me leave the western palace and set forth to find the hanyou. Not because of familiar bonds, but to keep the ghosts of the past from keeping me awake at night.

I would of kept walking if it weren't for the scent that came from the west of my position. It took mere moments for me to not overlook it because it was much like my own, it was when the fear and human nature of the scent came through I headed closer. I found myself heading towards the edge of the forest, that was closer to the human village in the area. As I got closer I heard the quiet whimpering in the tree line.

As I made my way to the tree where it was the loudest, a scent caught my attention. It was different than any other I had noticed. It was a mystery. I quickly came back to my senses when I found myself staring at the trunk of a tree. I could distinctly see the shape of a child on the branch, but what stood out were the dog ears attached to their head. I quietly jumped onto a branch of the tree next to it. I looked over to see if the child noticed my appearance, when I saw something that made my blood run cold, and my inner beast start growling loudly.

The hanyou child in the tree was the one I had been looking for. The girl, that I could tell by her scent, was covered in wounds some bleeding, some still being healed by her youkai. She had hair, that most likely would be the same colour as mine, if it weren't matted with blood. Her nails were clawed, and from their cleanliness, she probably didn't use them to defend her self. I must have silently growled, because her eyes fluttered open to see the creator of the noise. She quickly tried to move backwards closer to the trunk, and her small whimpers became sobs. Then I realised, that she most likely thought I would hurt her.

"Don't worry little one this Sesshomaru will not harm you", I whispered gently, not knowing completely why.

"You, Promise", asked the girl, not completely convinced.

"Yes, why would I ever hurt family," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Family?", she questioned, starting to unfurl her body.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is your older brother", I answered, knowing I had completely ruined my plan of observing and leaving.

"Aniki", she said with a hiccup.

"Yes", I replied again, slowly maneuvering myself onto her branch.

"Will you be here when I wake up", she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes", I said throwing caution to the wind, and pulling the , no, my sister onto my lap, not caring about the mess it caused.

Her breathing started to calm, and a few moments later she was peacefully sleeping on by chest. I slowly began to drift off, pulling her towards me tightly, I slipped into slumber.

I immediately knew I was asleep. How else would I explain the sight of my father. He was sitting beside me, the same way he had always when he hadn't met that human wench.

"So, you've found Inuyasha", he asked.

"Yes, I've found my sister", I replied.

"Oh, she's much more than that", he commented chuckling.

"How so", I questioned.

"Have you not noticed the pull", he questioned in turn.

I quickly thought to my meeting with my sister. I had felt a small pull towards her. I hadn't had time to ponder it, after seeing her condition. Then something figuratively clicked. The pull, my reactions, everything.

"She's my mate", I whispered, trying to fully wrap my mind around it.

"Yes", he replied, standing up.

As he started walking away, I was going to call out, when a scream filled my ears.

**CLIFFHANGER!BWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but it ended on its own, if you like, please read next chapter when posted. **

**Adios, Little Blossoms**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Home

**Wow one day and you people swarm like bugs to light. Well I think that a couple thank yous are in order. Thank you to the first reviewer of this story, MunksAngelQueen2010. I would also like to thank the people who Favorited and Followed this story so far: KelseyHeart, inukitt, Adaya Black, SerahFalcon, and TanithNight. For all of my readers here is the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's seemed a bit rushed, but I have plans for the future of this story, and I'm trying to be an athour who doesn't use time skips to make the story goes faster. Well, happy reading.**

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's Pov:

At the sound of the scream my eyes flickered open. I looked to find that my sister, who was to be my destined mate, missing. I extended my senses to find her. She was at least 10 meters from my position, and from her scent probably in distress. I quickly leapt to the ground, maneuvering through the trees to her location. What I found, truly, made me lose what little respect for humans I had. There in front of me, was a group of men, circled around my sister, who was curled into a ball whimpering. The part that caused me to growl, was that she had more wounds then the previous night.

"What do you think you're doing", I growled out, trying to keep a hold on my anger.

"Giving this hanyou what she deserves", one answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Step away from my sister, ningen, if you wish to live", I growled out, my fight against my anger starting to seem futile.

At this they turned, and once I was recognized, the ran screaming. I would of followed if my sister hadn't been my first priority. I quickly was at her side, feeling for a pulse, that would calm my fraying nerves. It was then I swore to protect her, she was my destined mate and I would fulfill the duty of being her protector.

"You stayed", she whispered, trying to fight her way from unconsciousness.

"Of course, this Sesshomaru will always protect you", I whispered, slowly picking her up in my arms.

"Where are we going", she asked trying to stay awake.

"The palace", I answered.

"Palace", she questioned.

"Yes, didn't your mother tell you you're a princess", answering in a whisper seeing that her eyes had finally closed.

I quickly was up in the air, knowing in is the quickest way to the palace. On the way I contemplated how to make sure my other wouldn't lay a finger on Inuyasha. I decided that a threat on her life, for touching my mate would suffice. I also decided before landing,that I would only explain the concept of being mates to Inuyasha once I deemed her ready.

I quick;y made my way to my wing of the palace, knowing that my arrival with Inuyasha would quickly find it's way to my mother's ears. I had asked a servant to set up the guest room for her, and to bring a healer once they were done. I quickly placed my precious bundle on the bed, leaving her to the healer, not before threatening their life beforehand. I swiftly walked to my room, already sensing my mother's presence and closed my door behind me.

"Why is that filthy hanyou here?", she questioned, hostility lacing her tone.

"It is my decision, and you will not touch her mother", I answered, the same tone lacing my words.

"And why not", she asked, humor lacing her tone.

"If you touch my mate, your head will be rendered from your shoulders, even if you are my mother", I growled into her ear, after pinning her on the wall by her throat.

I let go, not even taking notice of her gasping on the floor before quickly leaving. I smirked knowing that my point was shown. I quickly changed in to one of the many yukatas that were in my room. I quickly walked to the guest room. The healer had left already. Inuyasha was a sleep peacefully for once, most likely since her mother's death. I was about to leave when a faint whimper caught my attention. I sighed knowing, that their would be talk tomorrow already, but against political judgement I layed down beside her. I gently pulled her closer, being careful not to jostle her still healing wounds. I silently reviled in her presence, still so young, but has such a strong hold on me already.

I closed my eyes, silently drifting off to the sound of my young mates breathing and heartbeat.

**Wow, mother smackdown, and some cute fluff at the end. I always see Sesshomaru being an over protective big brother type, if Inuyasha is a defenseless person. I also believe that Sesshomaru, in the series, deep down does hold some love for inuyasha, or he would of tried killing him sooner, like when inuyasha was a kid. I see Sesshomaru as hurt over his father's death and then finding out he gave a powerful sword to a bastard younger brother, I think even I would do something about that. Wow, I rant/speech make too much.**

**Adios, Little Blossoms**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	3. First Morning

**Oh my god I've finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all that have favourited, followed, and reviewed. I know that lots of people have been waiting for this update. I hope that you enjoy this, as much as I did writing it. **

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's Pov:

I opened my eyes, and found myself in the same position as I had fallen asleep in. I was about to sit up when I saw that Inuyasha had some how turned my chest into a pillow during the night. I chuckled at the sight. Her hearing must have caught it because one of her ears twitched on the top of her head. I layed perfectly still as one of her eyes cracked open and quickly scanned the room. This action made me mentally growl. No-one this young should train themselves to search for enemies and exits the moment they wake. She opened her other eye and turned in my direction. When her eyes connected with mine, she let out a quiet squeak, and tried to scramble away, which only led to her being tangled in her blankets.

Her actions caused me to chuckle, as I sat up to a mental debate of helping her or leaving her the way she was. She turned to stare at me, and let out a small whine, which caused her ears to drop and lay flat on her head. This caused me to flush, and I quickly shook my head, and reminded myself that she wasn't even of age yet.

"Would you like some help Inuyasha", I asked trying to change my thoughts, as well as not to chuckle again.

"No", she stated trying sit up, but only tangling herself more in the sheets.

"When your done battling with the sheets, I'll be in my room which is just through those doors.", I replied, standing ad heading towards my chamber.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed my clean outfit, which was layed out on my desk. I quickly dressed and asked a servant if they could grab clothes for Inuyasha. I quickly walked back into the adjoining rooms. I knocked, and entered to find Inuyasha had managed to escape the blankets, and was unraveling her bandages. I quickly walked over and started to help. She looked up, when I started to unravel the bandages on her legs.

"Why", she asked.

"Why, what", I asked back, continuing at my task.

"Why are you helping me so much", she questioned, looking straight into my eyes.

I noticed the emotions in her eyes, hurt, fear, apprehension. All of which made me wish I had done more to those villagers. I had decided against telling her about being my mate until she was older. I quickly came up with an explanation that would satisfy the both of us.

"You are very important to me, Inuyasha. You're my little sister. That means I'm the one who is there to help and explain things for you now. This also means that when I don't give you a good explanation, I probably am trying to help you and the information is probably too much for you at the moment", I explained, satisfied with my answer, and finished with the bandages on both her legs.

I was slightly startled, but quickly calmed dawn when Inuyasha launched herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her, and held on tightly. I also ignored the wet spot that was quickly forming on my shoulder. After a few moments, she pulled away, and tried to wipe the remaining tears.

"Now with that over with, let's get you ready to face the day", I commented, standing, and carrying Inuyasha into the adjoining rooms.

I placed her on the bed, and walked over to the clothes I had asked for. It was the fire rat kimono that she had been wearing before, but cleaned and re stitched. I placed it beside her and turned allowing her to dress. I turned back when she pulled on the leg of my hakama.

"Ready", I questioned.

She nodded. That was all the answer I needed. I saw as we started walking that she was still walking with a minor limp. I quickly picked her up and set her on my back. She looked up at me confused, which I returned with a smile. I quickly concentrated on my youkai. I was quickly in my demon form, only quite smaller. Inuyasha laughed, once she figured out my plan. We continued our walk to the dining room, and most likely the cause of my morning headache.

**Damn that was short, but it's an update of what happened before the attack of the writer's block, exams, plot bunny triple combo. Once again thank you all. Helpful editing, and ideas are allowed. But flames shall be added to the fire I use to make smores in the summer.**

**Adios, Little Blossoms**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
